Reunion of the Worlds
by QueenLucyP
Summary: What if the pevensie's had been older in Prince Caspian? What if Caspian had fallen for Lucy, instead of Susan? What if they had stayed in Narnia much longer, but then be pulled out? The pevensie's are back in England now, and a school trip there going on might just take longer than that relies.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Pevensie sat at her desk at school staring out the window.

She knew Ms. Smith was talking about something that had to do with the medieval time period, but other then that she wasn't really listening.

She was day dreaming about Narnia, her home.

Oh how she wished she was playing on the beach by Cair paravel, or sitting in the throne room with her brothers and sister, or taking a walk through the garden.

But no. She was stuck here, in England, a place that would never be home.

All of a sudden, her head shot up as Ms. Smith said something about a tournament.

"On Monday morning we are all going to start learning how people used weapons in the medieval time period. you will each get the chance to pick the one you want to learn how to use, then at the end we will be joined by a few other classes and will be holding a tournament. For this project we will be going to an old castle for training." Said Ms. Smith

Lucy was thrilled. 'I hope there will be dagger throwing.' She thought.

The class was then dismissed.

Lucy ran to tell Susan.

"Susan!"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"There's going to be a tournament for medieval weapons! That means there might be dagger throwing!" Said Lucy. (Who by this time had a huge smile, and was bouncing up and down)

"so your class is in it too?" Asked Susan.

"Yes! Oh, it's going to be wonderful!" Said Lucy

"Indeed it will" said Susan. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wanted to get this up quicker, but today was really busy. I hope you like it! R &R!**

 **I do not own Narnia. I only own the plot and any other Characters I may put in.**

Monday morning came quickly, and before they new it, Susan and Lucy were waiting at the train station to leave.

"When do think the train will get here?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm not sure Lucy"

The girls then noticed a group of boys coming up, and among them were two very familiar faces,

"Edmund! Peter!" Shouted the girls in unison.

Lucy ran over and hugged both of them.

"I missed you so much!" Said Lucy

"We missed you to" said Peter.

"Hey! Where's my hug!?" Asked Susan.

Without another word both of the boys jumped on Susan.

"Alright, alright, already!" Said Susan.

"I can't wait to pick up a sword again!" Said a very happy Edmund.

"Well, it looks like you won't have to wait too long" said Lucy.

Just then a train had pulled into the station and all the other students were boarding it.

"Guess we better get on now" said Peter

All of them quickly picked up there bags and boarded the train.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Several hours later the train pulled into the station, and all the children got off.

They walked for bit, chatting with there friends.

"What do you think the castle will look like?" Asked Violet.

"I'm not sure, but I imagine it will be beautiful." Said Susan. (Who was trying very hard not to reveal that she had lived in a castle for over 15 years of her life)

As it came into view, everyone stopped and looked at it.

"This is where we are going to be staying for the next few weeks, You may leave your bags here and come with me to the courtyard where you will learn how to use your weapon." Said Mr. Johnson.

While everyone else put down there bags, the four Pevensie's stood there looking at the castle.

'It looks nothing like Cair Paravel' thought Lucy, who could tell that's what her siblings were also thinking.

When they entered the courtyard, they could see several swords, bows and arrows, and daggers set out.

Then some people started demonstrating how to use them.

When the time came to practice, everyone picked up there weapons and it began.

Over where the swords were, Peter and Edmund were sparring.

Everyone else had stopped to watch as the brothers sparred with such skill.

"You'd think they'd been doing it for years!" Said Jacab, one of there class mates.

Over in another part of the courtyard was Susan, hitting every target (even without her magic bow)

And not far off was Lucy, also hitting the targets.

Everyone was amazed at the children's ability, even the the teachers!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When it was time for dinner, they went inside the great hall.

Peter thought about all the balls they had had in a great hall much like this one.

They all set down and started to eat.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

That night, the four pevensie's snuck out of there rooms and went back to the great hall.

Once there, they began talking, as being in a castle brought back wonderful memories.

They took turns sharing there favorite memories of Narnia.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The next day as everyone entered the courtyard, something very strange happend, instead of the courtyard that they had seen the day before, they were in a forest.

Everyone started panicking, the is, everyone but the Pevensie's.

They felt the air change.

They stared at each other, not knowing what to do,

They were home. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N It's been ages since I last updated, I am so sorry!**

 **Anyway, hope you like it!**

As all the other students were panicking, the teachers tried to calm them down.

"Alright students, I don't know where we are, but we must stay calm, and think about what we should do. In the meantime, we camp here." Said Mr. Johnson.

"Boys, go and gather firewood! You girls stay here and help me make a campsite!" Shouted Md. Smith.

Soon a campsite had been built, and they were all sitting around a campfire.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

That night, when everyone else was asleep, the pevensies talked over what they should do.

"We can't let them know we're kings and queens." Said Edmund.

"But we need to get Cair" said Lucy.

"We can get up before the others tomorrow, and figure out where we are." Said Peter.

"Good idea" said Susan.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The next morning the pevensies got up early and started to explore.

Before long they came to a small clearing, with a lamppost in the middle of it!

"The lamppost!" Squeled Lucy

"We haven't been here since the hunting of the white stag" said Susan

"That means we aren't far from cair!" Said Peter.

"One problem, how do we get there without everyone figuring us out?" Asked Edmund.

At that moment, Drinian and Trumpkin happened to walk up.

"it's the DLF!" Exclaimed Lucy

"Lucy?" Questioned Trumpkin.

Lucy quickly ran over and hugged him, then turned to Drinian, and before she had the chance to do anything, she was swept up in his arms and being swung around.

After she had been sat down, the other three rushed forward and hugged the Narnians.

"Wait, what are you doing at the lampost?" Asked Edmund.

"The king wanted to make a memorial of you four, and wanted it here."

"Oh! We're honored!" Exclaimed Susan.

"Okay, now what are the four of you doing here?" Asked Drinian.

"Well," began Peter "we were on a school trip learning how to use medieval weapens, when we got transported here. Oh, and are class is here too."

"And we don't want them to know we're kings and queens." Added Edmund.

"I can bring them to Cair." Said drinian.

"And I will run ahead there and tell everyone." Said Trumpkin.

"Alright, that's our plan." Said Susan. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N this chapter is really short, but first, my computer went out and then, I had writer's block, along with someone very close to my family died, so here you go**

As the Pevensies and Drinian walked back to camp, they started to talk.

"How long has it been since we left?" Asked Edmund.

"it's been 6 months" answered Drinian

"It's been 1 year for us" said Susan

"Is... is Caspian still alive?" Asked Lucy

"Yes, although we almost lost him in surprise attack on the way to visit Calormen" answered Drinian.

"Oh, well, I'm glad he's still alive" said a very releaved Lucy

"Now, what do we do when we reach camp?" Asked Susan.

"well," began Peter "I think the four of us should run ahead and lay down before anyone sees us, and Drinian, you stay hidden until we give you the signal"

Drinian looked at them and nodded

Peter, Susan, and Edmund quickly said good bye and ran ahead, but before Lucy followed, she hugged Drinian. he normally did not like hugs, but this time he simply hugged her back.

She then smiled, and ran on with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I haven't uploaded in almost 2 years, but I recently decided to finish this story. To all of you who have reviewed/followed/favorited THANK YOU! I promise I won't stop updating like did last time**

The Pevensie's quietly laid back down until the others started to wake up, soon everyone was awake and the teachers were trying to decide what to do.

Finally Mr. Johnson announced that they where going to start walking and try to find a town.

They all began walking, and shortly Peter gave the signal.

Drinian walked a little ahead of the group and then came into view, Ms. Smith stopped him and asked "Excuse me sir, but we somehow got transported here from somewhere else, where are we?" "You're in Narnia" Drinian answered.

"Narnia? I've never heard of that before." Said Ms. Smith "do you know of somewhere we could stay until we can get back home?"

"Yes, I could take you to the castle of Cair Paravel, there you can meet King Caspian, and he can help you figure out how to get home."

"That would be wonderful!" Exclaimed Ms. Smith.

They walked for awhile and then finally the great castle came into view. ' _It's just how I remembered it'_ thought Lucy.

The other students all stopped and admired how beautiful the castle was.

"This is Cair Paravel" announced Drinian.

"It's amazing!" Exclaimed Mr. Johnson.

Drinian led them into the throne room where there were five thrones, in the center one sat Caspian.

Drinian went and talked with him quietly for a few moments, and then Caspian addressed the others "Welcome! I understand you where brought here from another place, you may stay here until you can find out how to get back."

"Thank you, your majesty!" Said Ms. Smith.

Then Caspian started to count how many people there were, and saw the Pevensie's, he had already known that they were there, but was still happy to see them.

Lucy smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

He then announced "I'm afraid we have enough space in the guest wing for all but four of you" although he knew that was not true, he wanted to give the Pevensie's there own rooms.

"my siblings and I could stay in another part of the castle." Peter volunteered.

"Alright," said Mr. Johnson "I trust you four, you may stay somewhere else"

"Thank you, sir!" Said Peter.

"Alright then, Drinian, please take the others to the guest wing, while I show these four to there rooms."

"Yes, Sire." Answered Drinian.


	6. Chapter 6

**I realized I should tell you there ages**

 **Lucy is 16**

 **Edmund is 17**

 **Susan is 18**

 **Peter is 19**

 **Caspian is 19**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After the others had left, Caspian rushed forward and hugged the Pevensie's. "I've missed all of you!" He said

"We've missed you too!" Said Edmund

"I will take you too your rooms so you can change into some new clothes, then we can catch up." Said Caspian

"That sounds wonderful!" Said Susan

He led them into the Royal wing of the castle, and told them to meet him in the sitting room when they were ready.

Peter, Susan, and Edmund went in there rooms but Lucy stayed behind and hugged Caspian again.

"I'm so glad to be back!" Exclaimed Lucy

"I'm glad you're back too!" Said Caspian "it's been much too quiet without you and your siblings."

"Lucy, before you left last time, we were going to begin courting, would you still like to court?" He asked nervously

"I'm not sure how long I'll be here for," Said Lucy "but, I would love to court you while I am here."

Caspian looked relieved. "I'm so happy to hear you say that!"

"I better go get changed now." Said Lucy

"Alright Lu, see you in little while." Then he kissed her forehead, and she went into her room.

Lucy walked into her room and looked around, it was just like she left it.

She noticed that sitting on her window seat, was a pillow with her crown on it. Behind it was a small chest

She opened it, and inside, was her cordial and and dagger! She noticed a note next to them that read

" _I thought you might like to have these"_

 _-Caspian_

Then she heard a knock on the door, "come in" she said, closing the chest

The door opened, and a young girl came in

"Ashlyn!" Exclaimed Lucy as she rushed over and hugged the girl

"Oh, Lucy! I've missed you!" Said Ashlyn

Ashlyn was a little taller than Lucy, with dark brown, almost black hair that came to just below her shoulders. She had brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. She was Lucy's lady's maid

"I've missed you too!" Said Lucy

"I'll go get a bath ready for you" said Ashlyn

"Thank you, Ash" said Lucy

Soon, the bath was ready and Lucy got in, the water felt so good.

After she got out, Ashlyn helped her dress.

She wore a beautiful purple long sleeved dress, the skirt of it slowly spread out from the waist, and there was silver embroidery on the bodice and sleeves.

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and put on a diamond necklace.

"I finally feel like a queen again!" Said Lucy

"Well you definitely look like one!" Said Ashlyn "you just need your crown"

"I wish I could where it, but my siblings and I can't let our school know we're Kings and Queens yet" said Lucy

"That's very smart" said Ashlyn

"Well, I better be going" said Lucy

"Alright" said Ashlyn

 **So there're courting now! Yay! What did you think of Ashlyn? I love her! And she's 16 just like Lucy if you were wondering. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


End file.
